1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production method of a thin film device and transistor that can be preferably used for a liquid crystal display apparatus, electroluminescent display apparatus, electrophoresis display apparatus or other electro-optical apparatus or LSI and so forth. Moreover, the present invention relates to an electro-optical apparatus and electronic equipment equipped with a thin film device and transistor obtained according to the production method of the present invention.
2. Background Art
Normally, thin film devices are composed with a thin film such as a semiconductor film, insulating film or electrically conductive film and so forth, and transparent electrically conductive films are additionally used in thin film devices employed in liquid crystal display apparatuses and so forth in particular. In the case of classifying thin films according to their function, insulating films consist of gate insulating films and interlayer insulating films, and electrically conductive films consist of gate electrodes, source/drain electrodes, pixel electrodes, wiring and so forth. Chemical vapor deposition (CVD) and sputtering have mainly been employed for forming insulating films and electrically conductive films.
Silicon films consist of amorphous silicon films or polysilicon films are mainly used for semiconductor films. Thermal CVD, plasma CVD and optical CVD and so forth using monosilane gas or disilane gas are used to form silicon films, with thermal CVD typically being used to form polysilicon films, and plasma CVD typically being used to form amorphous silicon films.
However, due to such characteristics as the use of a vacuum device, the need for substrate heating, the need for a power supply such as plasma and the deposition of a film on unnecessary portions other than the substrate such as the inner wall of the apparatus resulting in the occurrence of foreign object defects following peeling of that film, conventional CVD and sputtering methods have had problems such as low productivity, numerous defects, poor yield, non-uniform film thickness due to surface irregularities, and disconnections in the wiring pattern at the locations of ledges. These problems ultimately lead to increased costs of thin film devices produced by CVD and sputtering.
Therefore, methods for producing thin film devices by techniques differing from the conventional deposition methods described above of the prior art have been proposed in recent years. For example, there is a method for forming a desired thin film by coating a liquid material onto a substrate to form a coated film followed by heat treatment of the coated film. According to this method, a thin film can be formed at low cost by a compact and inexpensive apparatus with high productivity, few defects, high yield and without the occurrence of disconnections at the locations of ledges, thereby enabling the production of low-cost thin film devices.
However, in the above prior art, a method for forming a coated film on a substrate surface lacks concreteness, resulting in the problem of it being difficult to apply the method to actual coating. Namely, although a nominal description is made of the coating method in related documents of the prior art, a detailed coating process is not disclosed.
In consideration of the above circumstances, an object of the present invention is to provide a production method of a thin film device, a production method of a transistor, an electro-optical apparatus and electronic equipment in which a thin film that composes a thin film device is formed by a material discharge method using a liquid material.